


Priorities

by Mischieftess



Series: Catmilla Tails [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, catmilla, early season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischieftess/pseuds/Mischieftess
Summary: LaFontaine knows better than to interfere in...whatever the hell that was.





	Priorities

LaFontaine whistled that catchy song from the lab playlist, the one where they couldn’t quite remember the words, as they pushed open the door to their swank new digs. This place was rad, huge and covered in gnarly artwork and taxidermied animals. They’d extracted some DNA, just to keep their hand in, and some of those antlers were _definitely_ not from the deer head they were mounted on. Hell, those antlers weren’t even from an artiodactyl, as far as LaF’s equipment could discern. The restriction fragments kept changing size and, strangely, from DNA to rRNA to something that only came up as “BEWARE MORTALS THY IMPUDENCE KNOWS NO LIMI- ERROR ERROR DO NOT PROCEED INCINERATE SAMPLE IN SALT FORGE” on the nucleic acid sequencer from experiment to experiment, however, so it was difficult to figure out what kind of animal it could be from. LaF kept trying new reagents and methods to pin down the damn thing one way or another, which was terribly exciting and could possibly lead to new and groundbreaking methods of trans-species phylogenetic comparisons.

But today, it was time to put up their anti-vibratic gloves for the evening and eat some of the goddamn delicious brownies they could smell from the foyer. They pushed open the downstairs door and froze, fascinated, at the sight on the chaise-lounge.

“Thank god, LaF, help!” squeaked Laura, waving a hand helplessly from where it was pinned underneath the armpit of the massive black panther parked on her chest.

The big cat had its front paws wrapped around Laura’s head and, with eyes barely slitted in evident pleasure, was dragging its tongue up Laura’s face in great, long licks. At the apex of the next stroke, the tongue caught on Laura’s hair and the cat pulled back and wrinkled its nose in displeasure. It rolled its tongue to disentangle the long strands, then tucked back down to repeat the motion.

LaF looked to the kitchen, where the sweet, chocolately smell of Perry’s brownies beckoned with their sinful delights, gooey centers, and still-warm flaky crusts. They licked their lips. They looked back to the cat and the girl. They could see that the panther’s eyes were open slightly more than before, aware of a new presence but still mostly undisturbed.

“LaF, _please_ ,” Laura begged, “I just got back from borrowing a book from Danny and she just, ECHH, stop it, she just _pounced._ ”

LaF made their decision. They walked forward, tentatively.

“Oh god thank you so much, I don’t –“ Laura wheezed, probably from the weight on her chest as the panther shifted more securely forward to pin her down.

The cat’s eyes opened wide, golden-green irises fixed on the scientist. It held their gaze as it slowly, carefully, ran its tongue up from under Laura’s chin, across her lips and nose, up between her eyebrows to her hairline.

LaF ran for it, darting into the kitchen to courageously snatch the plate of brownies before turning tail and dashing back through the door and leaping up the stairs. Below, they heard a thrumming rumble start up.

“COWARD!” Laura yelped, “UGHH no, Carmilla, NO I do not NEED to be cleaned by your ACHHG tongue get. Off. M-“

LaF closed the door to their room and sat the plate on their bed, picking up a brownie with a satisfied sigh. “Yeah, sorry Frosh, I’m not touching that with a ten-foot pole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this little snippet of life with Catmilla.


End file.
